Wade's Light
by rogerthatjerry
Summary: When Wade is injected with a poison during a mission, he returns to Peter with a different behaviour. Peter wants to get to the bottom of it, unaware of the consequences that his actions may entail.


Peter swung from building to building furiously, desperately trying to find Wade. The merc had been acting quite strange after he had gotten back from his last mission. When Wade had returned home just a few days ago, he had been angry at every little thing Peter did, even if it was something trivial. When Peter had asked what was up, Wade would just yell at him and then leave, leaving Peter hurt and confused. Peter stopped and landed on the topof a small building, his Spidey Sense out of control.

"Peter, get your ass home right now!" Iron Man shouted through the com and eventually alighting on the same roof top as the Spider.

"No, Dad. I have to find him." Peter looked off into the distance, unable to look at his father.

Iron Man took a few steps forward, sliding his face plate up.

"Peter, you don't understand, it's not safe for you to be near him. He's not...himself." he says, hoping this all makes sense to Peter. Peter whipped his head towards his Dad, his anger growing inside like a cancer.

"What do you know? Why is he acting like this?" Peter questioned suspiciously. Tony looked away, hoping that his son would just understand and go home.

"Pete, listen, he's not in the right state of mind. On the mission...he was hit with something. Some kind of...poison that makes him angry and violent and mlre delusional than he already is. He could kill you-he _will_ kill you if you get near him." Tony said, his voice filled with concern.

"I have to find him. I have to make sure he's okay." Peter says, swinging off in the distance.

He finally found Wade in an ally somewhere, furiously pacing back and forth and muttering to himself.

"Wade?" Peter called, immediately getting the attention of his boyfriend. Peter ran up to him, throwing his mask off and wrapping his arms around Wade. The mercenary growled, pushing Peter off him and almost throwing him to the ground. Peter's expression crumpled as he walked back over to his boyfriend, cupping his face through his mask.

"Wade, this has to end." He says, full of worry.

"You're right. It does." Wade says, pulling out a sword and pushing it right through the teenager's midsection. Peter gasped, putting his hand on top of Wade's, which was still holding the blade. With his other hand, he quickly pulled off Wade's mask before falling to the ground. Wade held Peter in his arms, his expression unreadable. Peter still had his hand on the sword, his other hand tracing the scars on Wade's face, slowly moving to run his fingers through Wade's messy blonde locks. He looked straight into Wade's eyes, which he could see were starting to water.

"Wade...I still see...the good in you..." Peter says between breaths, a sad smile tugging at his lips. Peter brought the hand on the blade to Wade's chest, hovering right over the other's heart. "Please...don't forget...about me. Through all that...anger...don't forget...what we had." Wade nodded, keeping his expression stony and lifeless. Peter lowered his eye lids as his breathing slowed. Wade let a single tear escape his eye as he slowly pulled the blade from Peter's body, causing the boy to cry out in pain. "Wade..." Peter looked straight into Wade's eyes "I...love...you." Wade froze.

"What did you say?" He asked in a low tone, even though he heard Peter perfectly fine.

"Just...please tell me...tell me that...you love me too..." Wade choked, and for the first time in his life, he had nothing to say. He just stared at Peter blankly, unable to get his mouth to form the words that he wanted.

"Say it...please..." Peter begged as tears spilled from his eyes. "Say...it..." he whispered and repeated the phrase until he finally went limp in Wade's arms. Wade sighed, gently setting the boy on the ground. He grabbed his masked and pulled it on, planning to just leave Peter there. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard the loud clang of metal hitting concrete. Wade turned to see Iron Man with his face plate still up. He had Captain America by his side and both of their faces twisted up in horror at the sight of their son. The two bolted towards Peter's lifeless body, crying out for their son to wake up.

"What the fuck did you do, Wilson?!" Tony shouted, as he raised his hand at the merc, ready to fire. He knows it won't kill him, but it sure as hell will hurt him. Wade back into the wall behind him and slumped down, wrapping his arms around his knees, realizing what he just done. He put his head in his hands.

"I...don't know. I..." he stuttered "I killed him. I killed him." He repeated. Tony yanked him up by his costume, pulling off the wall and slamming him back into it with all his strenth.

"You sick fuck, you murdered him!" Tony's rage-filled voice shouted as he smashed Wade into the brick wall even harder, hearing the bones snap. Wade groaned and hung his head in shame.

"Tony..." The captain called softly, still holding his dead son in his arms.

"You! Fucking! Killed! Him!" He shouts, crashing Wade into the wall on each word. Wade felt his bones shift as they began repairing themselves. It was the worst pain he had ever felt, but he didn't bother to stop it because he knew he deserved it.

"Tony...let him go. You're better than this." Steve called, picking up Peter and holding him bridal style.

Tony growled and threw Wade into a far wall, watching the merc slump to the ground and curl up as his body began repairing itself.

Tony took Peter into his arms as he and Steve walked off into the distance, leave Wade drown in his own shame.

**-AFTERWORDS-**

Wade came to the funeral, but he made sure to stay where no one could see. He kept his distance and watched from afar. There were thousands of people, gathering to pay their respects to the fallen vigilante. Tony and Steve agreed to release the identity of Spider-Man a few days before the funeral. Steve walked up to the podium, paper in hand. He was portrayed on a large screen behind him, camera zooming in on his tear stained face. He took in a deep breath and began his speech.

"When Peter was a young boy, Tony and I took him in and welcomed him as our son. I remember it as one of the best days of my life. He was brave and quite small through out his childhood years, just as I was. Watching him grow into the young man he became was something magical to me. Something that went by too fast and ended too quickly. When he told us that he was Spider-Man, I had no idea what to think. I didn't want him involved with the dangers of the superhero life. But he had that stubborness that he picked up from Tony and that bravery that made me see myself in him. We learned to except him and the lifestyle he wanted to live. Peter was a great son and a wonderful hero. He was murdered by the love of his life and he died still believing in good. He's a symbol. A symbol that there's always a light. Even in the darkest surroundings. I'll always love you, Peter." He says as he walks down from the podium and immediately falling into Tony's arms, sobbing and clutching his husband like his life depeneded on it.

That was how the funeral went on. The rest of the Avengers made their speeches. Fury made a speech, too, along with the Fantastic Four and the X-Men. Once the body was lowered and the fans had cleared out, Wade finally made his way to Peter's grave. He was wearing an all black suit and his mask was off. He stared up at the statue of Peter. It was him in the Spider-Man suit with his mask in his hand.

"Pete...I'm so fucking sorry." He says, letting himself sob and weep like a small child. He dropped to his knees and hung his head at the base of Peter's statue, which read,_ 'A hero we'll never forget. A symbol we'll never regret.'_

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what I was doing. I couldn't control myself. Baby, I'm sorry. I'm such a fuck up. And...I want you to know..." Wade took a deep breath "I love you too." He set a single rose at the base of the statue and reached in his pocket and set his mask with the rose. "I won't hide anymore."

And with that, he left.

No one knows where Wade ran off to. Some say Canada. He's still Deadpool. But he no longer hides his face in shame. He wears his scars proudly and he always thinks about Peter. Peter was the only person to not run off after seeing his face. Peter never gave up on Wade, even when Wade killed him. Peter still saw the good.

Peter was the only person to see Wade's light.

_**Author's note: Sorry for the sadness but the idea kept poking in my head so I had to write it. Please, review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
